warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FeatherClan
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Welcome! Welcome to FeatherClan. We are a Clan similar to ThunderClan, and live in a ravine sort of like their old camp. The allegiances are at the bottom. This page may not be finished, so don't be surprised if anything is not on here. The rules are under everything else. RP is under here, so, enjoy! (To join, go onto the talk page and put in the cat's name, rank and description.) Roleplay! Here you can roleplay FeatherClan. Just edit the page to post, and I will try and delete old posts. Camp Entrance This is the entrance to the camp. It is a bramble thicket, and once you go through it, there is a dusty, rocky path going to the bottom of the ravine. Camp Clearing This is the clearing in the middle of the camp. It has a stream pouring down one side, through the medicine den, out of the medicine den, through the camp, and underground. Highstone This is a large, smooth boulder to the left side of the camp, where the leader calls Clan meetings. Brindlestar's Den This is where the leader, Brindlestar, sleeps. It is a small bush under the Highstone. Medicine Den This is where the medicine cat, Crystalmoon, sleeps and treats patients. It is a large bush to the right of Brindlestar's den. There is a small stream running down the side of the ravine and through it. Warriors' Den This is where the deputy, Clearwater, and the warriors sleep. It is a cave in the side of the ravine, but there are bushes around it, and sometimes the warriors decide to sleep in there. It is to the right of the medicine den. Apprentices' Den This is where the apprentices sleep. It is a bush to the right of the warrior's den. Elders' Den This is where the elders sleep. It is under another bush to the right of the apprentices' den. Nursery This is where the queens and kits sleep. It is a cave in the side of the ravine to the right of the elders' den, and it is almost completely concealed by brambles and bushes. Territory(Near Camp) This is the territory near the camp. It is much like ThunderClan's. River This is a river that runs through our territory, then into NightClan's. Territory(Near Border) This is the territory near the border. Border This is the border. Our territory borders SilverClan to the northwest, ChervilClan to the northeast, and NightClan to the south. Allegiances Don't ask me, "Why do you have all the high ranks?" The answer is, it's because FeatherClan was originally for something else. Rank- Name(Roleplayed by)- Description Leader- Brindlestar(Featherstar27)- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Deputy- Clearwater(Featherstar27)- Siamese she-cat. Medicine cat(Featherstar27)- Crystalmoon- Cream she-cat with black spots and amber eyes. Warriors- Yellowtail(Featherstar27)- Ginger-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. Tigerfur(Featherstar27)- Dark ginger tom with white underparts and amber eyes. Alderpelt(Featherstar27- Brown tabby tom with white chest and paws, a bob tail, and amber eyes. Leaftail(Featherstar27)- Half-kittypet Balinese-American shorthair mix with blue eyes. Apprentices- Glimmerpaw(Featherstar27)- Pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Stormpaw(Featherstar27)- Gray-and-black tom with dark amber eyes. Elders- Nightfeather(Featherstar27)- Black-and-white she-cat with yellow-green eyes. Queens- Snowpelt(Featherstar27)- White she-cat with orange eyes. Kits- Violetkit(Featherstar27)- Birman-American Shorthair mix with blue eyes. Her father is a kittypet, and her mother is Snowpelt. Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Feather